Snow kiss
by ahiru-in-wonderland0
Summary: Sasunaru... pequeña historia, pueden ver la imagen en mi deviantart.


**SNOW KISS**

_By: ahiru in wonderland!_

**_¿hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos?**

Era un pueblo pequeño, pacifico y armonioso en donde ambos habitaban y en aquella noche, sentados el uno al lado de otro, sin luz artificial que les acompañe, observaban con paciencia el cielo invernal de aquella noche.

**_uhm?-el, desconcertado, alejo su mirada del cielo para mirarle-¿Qué cosa?**

**_que hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos.**

**_pregunta mas extraña me as hecho.**

**_¿extraña? ¿Por qué?**

**_¿cuantos años tienes?**

**_18-respondió rápidamente.**

**_entonces eso, torpe-sonrió.**

Y el, que estaba acostumbrado a esa sonrisa que irradiaba una contagiosa alegría y felicidad, sonrió también.

No tenia recuerdo en donde el, naruto, no estuviese en su vida. Sasuke uchiha y naruto uzumaki eran amigos desde la cuna puesto que sus padres eran amigos y también vecinos… eso hacia mucho tiempo ya que ambos ahora son huérfanos.

Sasuke dejo de mirarle y ambos, mirando el oscuro cielo, se mantenían juntos para cubrir aquel frió repentino.

**_ah~a-naruto se puso de pie molesto, acomodándose aquella bufanda naranja que rodeaba su cuello-esto es injusto-ttebayo!-chillo.**

**_...-sasuke se limito a observarle.**

**_¿porque cuando la lluvia de estrellas va a caer tiene que nublarse?-miro a su amigo-sasuke, será mejor irnos, será imposible ver la lluvia de estrellas.**

**_ciertamente…-se puso de pie-¿Qué aras de cenar?**

**_que cosa?-le miro molesto-¡¿crees que soy tu cocinera o que?-le apunto.**

**_no-le miro con indiferencia-pero dijiste que me invitarías a cenar…**

**_¿eh? ¿Eso dije?-se apunto dudoso**

**_...-suspiro-usurantokashi…**

**_¡calla!-enrabietó avergonzado-¡bien, bien! Pero vamonos que tengo frió.**

**_...-sasuke asintió algo nervioso.**

**_¿pasa algo?**

**_si…-se cubrió el rostro con su bufanda blanca y ladeo la mirada- quería hablar contigo.**

**_¿uhhhhhh?-le miro divertido-que estés muy nervioso es gracioso ajajajajajajaja**

**_uhm!-se cruzo de manos-dobe.**

**_grrrrrrrr**

Pero antes de que naruto comenzara a gritarle enrabietado una chispa blanquecina le interrumpió y ambos, con gran sorpresa, miraron hacia el cielo, observando como pequeños puntos de nieve comenzaban a caer. Naruto alzo la mano dejando que los copos cayeran en aquella mano cubierta por tela naranja y sonriente camino asta llegar al centro de aquella deslumbrada plaza.

**_ahh!¡Nieve!-giro con alegría**

**_oye no hagas tanto escándalo-le regaño el pelinegro**

**_ah! Por qué? Esta nevando-se giro y le miro sonriente-hacia 1 año que no nevaba aquí**

**_...-este solo se encogió de hombros y lanzo una pequeña sonrisa mientras naruto, contento, observo el cielo.**

**_esto es mejor que la lluvia de estrellas.**

Sasuke se le quedo mirando por largo rato. Naruto pudo percatarse de aquello y sintiéndose algo nervioso, le miro.

**_¿pasa algo?-sasuke negó-pues estar raro-ttebayo!**

**_eh?... tú crees?**

**_si-se le acerco-que pasa?**

**_nada…-contesto con arrogancia ladeando la mirada.**

**_no hagas eso teme-se acerco asta quedar a poca distancia y le alo de la mejilla-smile, smile!**

**_agh naruto! Déjalo!-le dio un manotazo y naruto, sonriendo traviesamente, obedeció.**

Y ambos se miraron. Pudieron notar que estaban a poca distancia. El olor a lavanda que sasuke despedía era inconfundible y naruto, al notar aquella cercanía, su rostro se pinto de rojo.

**_ahh lo sien…**

Estaba a punto de alejarse del pelinegro pero este, sin perder aquella oportunidad, tomo la mano del chico, evitando que se alejara.

**_s-sasu**…

Pero se callo al ver que este, miraba fijamente sus ojos. Naruto sintió como poco a poco se acercaba mas a el con lentitud y un cuidado entrañable en el uchiha.

**_naruto…-susurro su nombre-¿puedo?**

**_e-eh?...**

Y naruto no dejo de mirarle. Era sorprendente el mirar esos ojos tan románticos en sasuke y pronto, aquel contacto imaginable para el se volvió realidad.

La noche como su escenario y el sonido de la nieve como su melodía, se besaron.

Sasuke le sorprendió que naruto no le separara en ningún momento y aquello le hacia feliz.

Naruto se sentía feliz al saber que, al igual que el, sasuke sentía una atracción especial.

Ambos se gustaban. Ambos correspondían a sus sentimientos.

Se separaron fingiendo confusión y se miraron un par de segundos para que enseguida el rubio gritara ruborizado.

**_que ah sido eso!**

**_un beso.**

**_s-s-s-s-si ya se! P-pero..Ahh-se toco las mejillas avergonzado.**

**_ara, estas sonriendo ¿te ah gustado?**

**_eh?-este le miro con una sonrisa inconciente**

**_uhm… supongo que salir ahora es buena opción ¿verdad?**

**_eh?-Le apunto-teme! ¿Quién quiere salir contigo-ttebayo?**

**_no quieres? Entonces me voy-camino alejándose rápidamente de el.**

**_ahhh! Espera!-le siguió, notando como las orejas del pelinegro se teñían de rojo-oh….-sonrió infantilmente-entonces… estabas raro porque…. ¿querías besarme?**

**_uh?-sasuke se detuvo en seco y naruto observo como las orejas del chico se coloreaban mas-p-por supuesto que…. Que no!**

**_pero estas nervioso-continuo con aquella sonrisa.**

**_oh…-se giro y le miro con una sonrisa arrogante- ¿y tu no lo estas?**

**_ahh!-gruño con las mejillas encendidas-¡¿cenamos en mi casa o no?**

Y corrió hasta llegar al lado del uchiha, tomo la mano de este tímidamente y entrelazándolas, caminaron por aquella noche nevada.

_**.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**HIAO! Aquí ahiru in wonderland! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer!**_

_**Si no leen esto por mi deviantart (osease, ) visítenme para que vean la img! Es….**_

_**.com**_

_**Esta en mi perfil!**_

_**Ok, ok, este fic salio algo corto y raro, jojo es que no tengo mucha inspiración ahora, La imagen es solo una EDIT pero me encanto tanto que decidí hacerle aunque sea, una breve (y mal hecha) historia.**_

_**Hacia tiempo que no escribía sasunaru, lo are con más frecuencia ¡lo prometo!.**_

_**También tengo que revisar el fic sasunaru que tengo escondido en el closet **_

_**(Ah *suspiro* desempolvar fics)**_

_**Sin más me despido! Besos!**_


End file.
